Kitsune
Shapeshifting | located in = Various |image gallery= }} Kitsunes (狐, Kitsune) are a race of powerful magical beings with the appearances of foxes who can take human forms in order to better blend in to human society. They are almost likened to demons due to their commonly-known mischievous and sometimes cruel nature. They are known to inhabit various places and worlds with their origin of birth being unknown other than they were blessed with life from the Nine Kitsune Gods. They are extremely intelligent, capable of human speech in both forms, and can perform highly advanced magic based on their sub-species. The more powerful a kitsune becomes, the more tails they gain symbolizing this gain in knowledge. They’re humanoid forms are nearly identical to regular humans with the exceptions of having longer canines, and still retaining their fox ears and tails. This secondary form is a learned skill that came about in a time when they were being hunted, and not all kitsunes have mastered it. They were seen as bad luck in some cultures and as a result of the hunts, they faded in fables and lore as time passed as a result of their hiding. Only recently have kitsunes begun to emerge again. Description At a first glance, kitsunes in their true and humanoid forms, are known to look beautiful and graceful, almost bewitching to the eye. They have existed on Earth-land for a millennium and are just now beginning to re-integrate with human society whereas many are still skeptical and doubtful of humans. When kitsunes are born, the number of tails they are born with states how powerful their innate magical power is, but a kit has never been heard of being born with more than five. As they grow older and acquire more proficiency in their magical skills and become stronger and more knowledgeable, a kitsune will begin growing more tails displaying these accomplishments and strength. When this race first started appearing, only nine species were confirmed, falling in line with each kitsune god’s sub-species. As with any race, some of the sub-species started evolving, creating new ones such as a Kori Kitsune from the pairing between an Umi (oceanic) and a Chikyu (earth) kitsune, that decades of generations made. Such magical fusions aren’t very common, and instead if two differing kitsunes were to mate, the result of the child would be the result of one of the two parents’ magic type/sub-species. They are mainly carnivorous, but some kitsunes have the ability to feed from other means. A Seishin kitsune—if strong enough—can feed off of other souls for nourishment, and Tengoku kitsunes have the ability to bask in the sun as a way of fueling up temporarily. So far, these are the only other known methods of which a kitsune can get their sustenance. Within each kitsune species also leaves room for different magics for each kitsune to have so long as it falls within their sub-species. A void kitsune can learn all kinds of magics involving dark magic and oblivion magic, just as a spirit kitsune can utilize spirit and aural-type magics. History Not much is known on how they came to be, but the main rumor is that the Nine Kitsune Gods wished to see more their kind prosper and thus gave each kitsune species life. The Umi Kitsunes were drawn up from the oceans, bolts of lightning struck the earth and materialized the Sanda Kitsunes, Mori Kitsunes climbed out of the tree trunks, rifts in time opened up to allow the passage of the Jikan Kitsunes, and cyclones of wind eventually settled down into Kaze Kitsune forms. They erected shrines for each Kitsune God in its respectable biome and climate, and they lived peacefully with humans. After a couple of centuries, they had begun to get a bad reputation because of their tendency to play and “rough things up” a little too much, and it wasn’t long before some kitsunes with truly bad intentions got out and nearly got the whole species as a whole destroyed. In various parts of the world, humans begun poaching and hunting them, seeing them as demons and evil spirits, nearly driving them into extinction. The thing that saved them was their newfound ability to shapeshift in order to pass off as more human-looking, but it wasn’t long before the majority of the race vanished into hiding. Because they were an ancient race and prospered a long time ago, they faded into myths and legends, as mere stories told to children at nighttime if they misbehaved. The Nine Shrines Physiology and Traits As kitsunes, they have a far superior sense of smell, hearing, eyesight, agility and speed. They’re slender and thought of as beautiful and graceful. They are by no means small, and normally the size of a large wolf, sometimes bigger. All of the tails a kitsune has earned are shown, and some are covered in markings representing a generations-old family, seen as a type of family crest. Their magical cores are larger than most species, lending to their ability to learn and possess magic at a faster rate than most and allowing them to hold more magical power. While they are immortal and can’t die from old age or fatal wounds, a kitsune can still be killed by two other means. If a kitsune were to fully be depleted of its magical energy, they would succumb to death as their magical energy is more tightly winded with their life essence. The second way is if a kitsune were to lose all of their tails, it would be considered severing the most vital part of them and it would destroy their spirit. A kitsune who lacks the spirit and will to live is a dead one both mentally and physically. Because their magic is powered through their tails as well, it would be like shutting off a valve, and they would succumb to a rapid form of magic deficiency. In their human forms, kitsunes still have their fox ears, elongated canines, and a sense of wild beauty about them. They also still have their tails, but they can control how many are displayed up to their own maximum number. If a kitsune only has three tails, they can choose to form one through three tails at a time, but never zero. Their magical power is limited somewhat in order to compensate for the much larger body size. Powers and Abilities Nine Kitsune Gods Known Kitsunes Classifications Seishin :Seishin Kitsune (精神・狐, lit. Spirit Fox): Kaze Kaze Kitsune (風・狐, lit. Wind Fox): Chikyu Chikyu Kitsune (地球・狐, lit. Earth Fox): Kasai Kasai Kitsune (火災・狐, lit. Fire Fox): Tengoku Tengoku Kitsune (天国・狐, lit. Heavenly Fox): Sanda Sanda Kitsune (サンダーキツネ, lit. Thunder Fox): Kukan Kukan Kitsune (無効・狐, lit. Void Fox): Jikan Jikan Kitsune (時間・狐, lit. Time Fox): Mori Mori Kitsune (森・狐, lit. Wooded Fox): Umi Umi Kitsune (海・狐, lit. Oceanic Fox): Ongaku Ongaku Kitsune (音楽・狐, lit. Music Fox): Trivia Category:Magical creatures Category:Races Category:Under Construction